


Angst and Fluff Drabbles for Cobra Kai Collection

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Prompt #60 for Rynnsama - You Look Like You Could Use A Hug - Johnny/Bobby - BONNY





	1. You Look Like You Could Use a Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynnsama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/gifts), [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts), [TheLadyDisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/gifts), [InvisibleObserver13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #60 for Rynnsama - You Look Like You Could Use A Hug - Johnny/Bobby - BONNY

 

*I like this pic because Johnny and Bobby are in it and during the tournament*

 

The tournament was over.  Daniel had won.  Johnny had lost.  He wasn’t used to crowds of people booing him.  It did something to him inside.  He showed he was a true winner and congratulated LaRusso...and left the arena. 

He wandered to the locker room and found Bobby Brown sitting on a bench staring into space.  He had lost it all.  But most of all he had lost himself, doing what he knew wasn’t right. 

Johnny sat down beside him.  He knew without words, what they both were feeling at that moment.  “You look like you could use a hug.”  Johnny said softly.  

“Yeah...I could.” 


	2. What's Cookin' Good Lookin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23 for Jules1980 "What's Cookin', Good Lookin'?" Johnny/Ali

 

 

Johnny sat on the park bench outside in the school yard.  Kids were milling around between classes and he was lost in thought.  How could I have lost her?  What did I do wrong?  One minute she was his…the next she was that punk LaRusso’s chick.  He fingered the black headband he always wore between his fingers and flashes of her smile and her thick, curly hair resonated tortuously in his brain.  He was always losing out to that prick…he only hoped that it wouldn’t haunt him for the rest of his life.  

He saw Ali walking with Barbara and Susan chatting animatedly between themselves.  She looked so happy.  Her cheeks rosy, her smile dazzling.  Her books held closely to her chest as she smiled and gushed.  Johnny hoped upon hope that she was talking about him and he risked it all by bounding over to the group, leaning against a locker as they passed.  

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”  

“You don’t get a look at the menu…anymore.”  Ali said harshly and went off with the other girls leaving Johnny standing in the breezeway…alone. 


	3. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #52 for The Lady Disdain - "I Wouldn't Change A Thing About You." Johnny/Carmen

 

__

 

_The streets in town were paved with stars…_

Johnny had one of the best nights that he could remember in recent times.  He looked down a the mop of curly chestnut hair resting on his shoulder.  His fingers were interlaced with hers and he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips.  They strolled along the store fronts underneath the pools of light from the streetlamps.  

The stars were aligned and the timing was perfect.  She was everything to him. 

“I’m sorry I had to take that phone call from the hospital and interrupt our date tonight…” Carmen said apologizing again.  

Johnny thought of all the selfless things the woman in his arms did for others. How kind and caring she was.  Just the way she was able to make so many significant changes in his life alone.  He laughed and kissed the top of her head.  “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” 


	4. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #76 for InvisibleObserver13 "You're Not Alone" Johnny/Carmen

 

Carmen was startled from her sleep at the sound of the loud noise coming from outside.  It sounded like a crash or a bang coming from across the alleyway in the direction of Johnny’s house.  

A tingling sensation numbed her arm as she realized she had been sleeping on it, when she dozed off on the couch after a long shift at the hospital.  She got up and tip-toed over to her blinds, nervous and hoping her neighbor hadn’t hurt himself again. 

She was still not on speaking terms with him.  Miguel was in physical therapy and all of her attention was on her son. Every time she looked at him she blamed Johnny.   _‘How could he have let this happen?  If he had never trained Miguel that stupid Karate in the first place…’_ The thoughts went through her brain, but she also wouldn’t be able to live with herself if something bad had happened to Johnny.  She still cared.  

“HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP BLAMING ME??!!”  A loud voice screamed from outside.  It was Johnny…slurring his words and speaking them to her darkened door.  He was holding his head with one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.  Carmen could see in the pale yellow light of the street lamp and shadows that something wet was seeping around his fingers.

She opened her door and ran out to him and he collapsed in her arms.  “Johnny…quiet…the neighbors are going to hear you!”  She whispered harshly to him.  

“I TRIED….”  Johnny choked out.  “I TRIED TO DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR HIM.”  

“I know, Johnny…I know…”  Carmen took the bottle away and put it beside her door. She walked Johnny back over to his apartment and he gave her the key and she helped him inside.  

His apartment was a shambles.  She could see he hadn’t eaten well in weeks.  Empty wrappers lying everywhere and of course the Coors decorations adorning all available surfaces. 

Johnny had sat heavily down on his couch and moved his hand away from his forehead and groaned.  Carmen sprung into action.  She turned on the light and found a clean cloth and ran it under the water faucet.  She went to Johnny’s side and examined his forehead.  It was just a small cut, but it was bleeding a lot.  

“Keep this on your head and don’t move it.”  She said brushing a hand through his messy blonde hair.  She couldn’t help but to comb it back into place and then lift his chin up to look her in the eye.  

“I’m….I’m so sorry…Carmen.  I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”  Johnny sobbed out.  And now you hate me…my son is missing…my best student and…friend….is hurt…and I’m….I’m all alone.  I can’t do this anymore.”  

Carmen had never seen Johnny this low before.  She had always known him to be down on his luck…but this was something else.  She took him in her arms then…she put aside her anger and her fear and her irrational thoughts and knew in her heart that Johnny would never ever let anything happen to Miguel.  She knew he loved him like his own. 

She held him close and rocked him until she could hear his soft snores against her chest.  “No estas solo, mi amor.” 

 


	5. You're More Than That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #93 for Anonymous "You're More Than That." Johnny/Shannon

 

“You’re more than that…”  Johnny said as Shannon passed him on the way to the table with her latest ‘date’.  She paused for a brief moment.  Not sure that she had heard him correctly.  Her date was more than eager to get to the dessert course with her.  He counted himself lucky that he had a MILF that was ready and willing at the flash of cash in his wallet.  

She turned and he was looking at her.  He knew she heard him.  They had learned how to communicate in their own “speak” over the years, no matter when the times were ups or downs.  She smiled…touched, before catching herself…the tears burning in her eyes threatening to fall.  She was only here in this situation because of him.  She had to be the strong one, the one doing what was necessary to survive on her own. 

“That’s not for you to decide anymore….”  She took her date’s arm and walked away with him to their table.  Johnny sat for a few minutes.  He knew they were no longer anything to each other…but the place deep inside of him that still cared for anyone that had once belonged to him burned with a flame of anger and jealousy. It was best he didn’t know when she was out on one of her ‘interviews for employment’  He got up and stormed to their table. 

“You’re more than _that_.”  He said indicating the balding asshole who had begun putting his hand on Shannon’s knee.  Johnny was starting to turn red around his neck.  He was getting angrier by the minute. 

“Listen pal…”  the guy started up and Johnny was done.  He picked Mr. Douchebag up by the lapels on his cheap suit and shoved him up against the wall.  His face contorted in rage and the asshole started shaking and making excuses…”Listen…man…it’s cool…I’m not gonna mess with your chick.  Just let me get outta here.”  Johnny threw him off to the side and he took off, running. 

“JOHNNY!”  Shannon yelled at him once the jerk was out of Johnny’s sight.  “How could you…you can’t make these decisions for me anymore. Face the facts…I’M NOT YOURS!!”  She got up, stormed past him shoving him in the chest as she did and left the bar.  Johnny sat down at their table and finished Shannon’s drink.  He rubbed his thumb along her lipstick print.  She was a bitch…but she was more than that. 


	6. You're Always On My Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #42 for The Lady Disdain - "You're Always On My Mind" Johnny/Daniel The Sun In Your Eyes (TSIYE)

“Hello?” 

“Johnny….” 

He grips the receiver tightly in his fist.  The myriad of emotions roll through him like the ocean waves.  Hurt, betrayal, jealousy, a twinge of guilt.  Right now he couldn’t allow himself to feel care or concern (not that he ever felt that for anyone other than himself.)

“Where are you?” 

“Away…that’s all you need to know.” 

“Daniel…” 

“Johnny…don’t…just listen alright?” 

“NO!  You fucking listen.  You run off with that little bitch, Brown and you EXPECT me to understand or hear anything you have to say?  Why did you fuck him, Daniel?!  I told you…the one person you needed to stay away from.  The one that’s caused all of this shit between us…and you fucking run off with him.” 

“How convenient you forget, Johnny…you know what I saw!!  I was there…Remember?!! Such a goddamn HYPOCRITE!”  

“You didn’t even give me a chance to explain…” 

“What’s to explain? I should have known you were a whore all along.  I gave you the benefit of the doubt.  I…TRUSTED….YOU!!” 

“You’re always on my mind, Daniel!”  

“I don’t know what to say to that, Johnny.  I can’t do this with you anymore.  I love…I loved you.”  

“Don’t say that…I’m going to be sick.  Tell me you LOVE me….tell me it’s not over.  I fucked up ok?  Don’t do this to me.” 

“It’s always about YOU isn’t it?”  Daniel said resolved.  

“Don’t hang up the phone, Daniel!”  Johnny said threateningly.  

“Goodbye, Johnny.”  


	7. Stay Here Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2- for Bluebird722 on tumblr "Stay Here Tonight" Johnny/Carmen

Carmen pulled up into her parking space after a very long and tiring 12 hour shift at the hospital.  She felt gross…she wore the entire day on her scrubs and she just wanted to go inside, take a long bubble bath, listen to some Selena and fall asleep in the middle of  Stephen Colbert and the late show.  Her headlights swerved into the alleyway before her car followed and washed over a dark shadow sitting in front of Johnny Lawrence’s door.  

Her heart started beating a little faster.  This wasn’t something she saw every day.  She had her mace on her key chain and was prepared to use it.  She didn’t know if she should call the police first before leaving her car.  She decided she was frustrated enough to take anyone on at this hour.  She got out of her car and boldly walked over to the lump on the doorstep. 

“GO ON…BEAT IT…BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!”  She said in her toughest voice.  She was prepared to spray and run…but thankfully she didn’t have to.  Johnny looked up at her and his face shown eerie in the pale washed out lights on his porch. 

“Ok!! Ok!!  I give!!  Don’t shoot!”  Johnny slurred.  

“Johnny…what…what are you doing here?”

“I’m locked out…duh…”  Johnny said half-laughing, half-asleep. 

“Johnny…”  Carmen sighed, exasperated.  This seemed to be a regular state of mood with her these days.  “You should have asked my mother for your spare key.”  

“I did…I tried….she’s not answering the door.”

Carmen paused then remembered that Rosa was staying overnight with Miguel at the hospital.  She volunteered to take over watch while Carmen got some well needed rest.  

“Oh yeah…I forgot…she’s with Miggy tonight.”  Carmen walked over to her apartment door.  She was lost in thought.  She should leave him out there.  She should say this is exactly what he deserves.  Drunk off of his ass.  Sleeping it off outside.  Don’t feel sorry for him.  He doesn’t deserve your pity.  Just go in the house and leave him there. 

“Do you think maybe…she left her key?” Johnny asked, slight whine to his voice.  She didn’t want to look back at him.  Just ignore him and go inside.  She sighed.  “She has it on her I’m sure.”  

“Oh…” 

 _‘Don’t sound that way…please…I have to stay mad at you…for him…’_ She rested her head against the door.  “Johnny….”  Her voice helpless. She couldn’t forsake him in a time of need, no matter how much she wanted to stay mad at him.

“Yeah…”  

“Stay here tonight.” 


	8. “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #71 - for Jules1980 - "You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” Robby and Johnny 
> 
> Song for Chapter - In My Place - Coldplay

In My Place

 _Where was he?_   Johnny had left the hospital and Miguel a couple of hours ago.  There was nothing more he could do there.  Carmen all but threw him out and after he had spent some time at the beach and gotten the worst blow of his life from Kreese and his “loyal” students…he was now bereft, detached…alone.  

**_How long must you wait for it…how long must you pay for it?_ **

_He was drunk.  He was getting worse._  He had ran.  He ran.  He didn’t know where to go.  He was lost.  He knew he screwed up big time.  There was no coming back from this.  He…he killed him.  “NO!!!”  He ran.  He had run into the convenient store…near the dojo….His dad’s dojo…stole a bottle of whisky.  He thought his dad would be there.  He HAD to be there.  He had one last desperate hope upon hope that his dad would be there.  He would help him…when no one else was on his side.  Deep down.  He needed to trust someone.  “Please…”

_**I was scared, I was scared** _  
_**Tired and under prepared** _  
_**But I wait for it …** _

He was met with the cold, cruel faces of Hawk and the other students from school.  They were all wearing various bruises and cuts.  They all surrounded him like a pack of jackals…as he backed his way out of the building.  An ominous presence lingering in the door way at the back of the room.  

“DAD!!”  he cried.  

“Your dad’s not here…Sonny.  And none of this would have happened if he had only listened to me.”  

He was shoved hard by Hawk and pushed out of the door onto the sidewalk out front.  “Where’s my dad?!” 

“How the hell should I know…that pussy’s no longer welcome around here!”  Hawk spat at him. 

**_I was lost, I was lost_ **  
**_Crossed lines I shouldn’t have crossed_ **  
**_I was lost, oh yeah …_ **

He drank until he could barely see.  He was letting it eat him.  He didn’t know where to go…where to turn.  He thought the cops would be everywhere.  He avoided the major streets.  He cut through yards, stumbling through alleys.  He killed him.  He knew he had.  Now he was abandoned.  He was truly alone.  It was getting late.  The sun dipped into the horizon.  The stars were coming out.  He had no where to go.  He had no money.  Dirty tears streaked down his face and he just wanted to go home.  He went back to the school.  He wanted to turn himself in to the nearest police officer.  His mind could only form that one solution.  

He walked to the school and stumbled into the playground area.  He thought he’d sit on the park bench for a while.  Get his bearings.  The school was dark.  Everyone had apparently gone home.  No police.  No teachers. No students. Dark and empty…closed and all of the drama of the day, a distant memory.  

A figure sat hunched on the tabletop.  He couldn’t make out who it was in the dark.  It looked as if it were waiting for something.  The head perked up every few seconds at the sounds of twigs breaking or footsteps approaching but then went back to hunching over muttering to itself.   “Robby…”  It kept repeating. 

**_If you go, if you go_ **  
**_Leave me down here on my own_ **  
**_Then I’ll wait for you (yeah)_ **

It couldn’t be…(was he that drunk?) 

He ran in the darkness…he ran…he ran to the figure and he just knew.  It had to be.  He wanted it more than anything.  He remembered the times as a small boy when his dad was there for him.  The times when he called him daddy and when he wanted them all to be a happy family.  He wanted it again.  He wanted to escape from this hell he had put himself in…all for the want of a girl.  He knew it wasn’t important anymore.  Family…if he had one.  If he was still wanted in one.  

“Dad…?”  He whispered haltingly.  

Johnny turned to look at his son.  Standing, wavering before him.  His vision blurry.  He came back to the school in hopes that Robby would do the same.  For some weird reason it just seemed to make sense to him.  He just sat there and waited.  He knew that eventually…he would show up.  

It was like crossing the finish line.  He was home.  He was found.  They had found each other.  “Dad…I…” Robby said collapsing into Johnny’s side.  He didn’t hold it back.  He let out all the fear that had built up in him that day, the alcohol barely numbing his senses.  

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

“I could say the same about you…” Robby said looking up after a minute, drying his eyes on his shirt sleeve. 

“Yeah…C’mon…let’s go home.” 

“Dad…is he…is he ok?” 

“It’s touch and go…but I think he’s gonna be fine, son.  I’m more concerned about you right now.” 

Robby smiled weakly and hugged himself closer to his dad. “I’m…sorry for everything.” 

**_How long must you wait for it…how long must you pay for it?_ **

“You’ll find a way to make it right.  You’ll be the bigger man.” 

**_In my place, in my place_ **  
**_Were lines that I couldn’t change_ **  
**_And I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah_ **


	9. “You’re always on my mind.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #42 for - The Lady Disdain - Johnny and Daniel (from Follow You Follow Me)

Johnny chewed on the end of his pen.  He had a paper due.  But he wasn’t thinking about that.  He was thinking about the new kid in school.  He didn’t exactly get a warm reception from his buddies.  Johnny saw something different in him.  Not the fact that he was an outsider.  Not the fact that he looked different than most everyone else there.  He wasn’t blonde. He wasn’t white-boy tanned.  He was different.  A dark, shadow in a sea of preppy and pretty retro.  He intrigued Johnny.  

_“Why are you all the way out here in California, Jersey boy?”_

_“Good question.  When I find out…I’ll let ya know.”_

He wrote a few more words, but then remembered how he heard Daniel say  _“Definitely”_ when he walked out of the cafeteria.  He liked the easy way that Daniel had talked to him and he couldn’t help but to look for him the rest of the day in the halls between classes.  

“What the hell is wrong with you?”  Johnny sighed in frustration and tried to concentrate on his paper.  He was a good student and wasn’t about to let some new kid get into his head.  

His mind wandered further after another paragraph…this wasn’t good.  He remembered a couple days later on the soccer field.  His bros still giving Daniel shit, Johnny caught in the middle between wanting to defend him but not losing his reputation.  He knew that once The Cobras surrounded their prey they weren’t gonna let up on him.  They usually targeted the weak and the new…to measure their worth.  They had already decided on Daniel. 

_“You should be alright now, LaRusso.”_

_“What…no kiss to make it better?”_

_“Actually…I was just getting to that.”_

They had played and flirted around each other.  Something had to be there…it had to be.  Johnny was certain.  But hesitant.  He knew this was dangerous waters.  He wasn’t even sure that Daniel felt or would feel the same way about him.  

“You know you’re an idiot, right?”  He groaned remembering what had just happened to them today…the showers.  If that didn’t tell you what he was feeling NOTHING would.  Everything had almost been blown…literally out of the water.  If he hadn’t stepped in and came to LaRusso’s aid today.  But now it’s all gone to shit.  He thought back to the events.  The taunts.  The tormenting.  Those assholes.  He didn’t want to be associated with them too much any more. 

_“You afraid you might like what you see around here too much?”_

_“Grow up.”_

_“You know I think that’s what it is, guys…Danielle has a thing for naked dudes in showers.”_

_“That’s enough.”_

_“Thanks…I coulda handled that on my own.”_

_“Yeah…like you could.”_   

He remembered how hot it got in there only a few moments later.  The exploration of each other…the “harmless” looking.  How his body took over and he was no longer able to control its actions. The way he…

_“I gotta go.”_

_“Johnny…”_

_“Don’t follow me…ok?”_

He hit himself repeatedly in the forehead.  “How could you be so STUPID!!”

His phone rang.  It startled him out of thoughts.  He looked at it as it rang a couple more times and when no one downstairs answered it, he picked his up. 

“Hello?” 

 _“You’re always on my mind.”_ The distinct accent was nervous, anxious and breathy.  There was a click and the call had ended.  Johnny smiled and ran fingers through his blond flop of bangs.  He was happy.  He would find Daniel tomorrow.  “You’re always right there too, LaRusso.” 


	10. I'm Better, Now That You're Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #88 - for Gleegirl2011 - “I’m better, now that you’re here.” - Johnny and Shannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the RP universe (sort of) Not official but in the same story space...(I think this is all in Shannon's head...she's having a lot of dreams)

Shannon groggily opened her eyes and looked around the room.  She was trying to remember where she was.  How she got there and why.  Everything was dark, except for the lamp at her bedside and the emergency lights by the doorway and over her bed.  She was alone.  The last thing she remembered was her son.  Holding her hand.  Calling her Mama.  His tears on her pillow.  Hers on the collar of his shirt.  Where?

She lifted up her arm…it felt like a lead weight.  She saw the evidence again.  The damage she caused by a single action.  It made sense at the time.  Now she didn’t know.  Didn’t know what possessed her to cause the domino effect of what she was sure would happen if she had been able to succeed in her efforts. A tear rolled out of her eye.  She was still so very thirsty.  

She tried to sit up, move toward the pitcher of water by her bedside.  The plastic pitcher with the plastic cups.  She could drink the whole thing at once.  It hurt too much to move.  

A figure came out of the shadows of the room.  He stopped by her bedside and put a hand on her shoulder.  She blinked and looked up.  His face blurry but coming into focus.  

“Joh…Johnny?”  She said shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Shhh…don’t try to talk.  Let me help you.”  He brought the cup of water to her dried lips and helped her to drink.  When she nodded her head he put the cup back on the table and pulled a seat close to her bed. 

“What are you doing he…?”  She started.  

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m better now that you’re here.” 

“I doubt it…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know what I mean…Shannon…this little cry for attention went way too far…” 

“That’s not fair, Johnny…you can go to hell if you’re gonna start this!” 

“I’m the only one that can call you on your bullshit. I’m the only one who knows!”

“I…almost…DIED…Johnny…what the hell is YOUR problem?!”  

“You know what this has done to our son…right?” 

She lay back on her pillow and shut her eyes. Frown lines creased her forehead.  “You don’t understand…” 

“The hell I don’t…if you had stayed on your meds you wouldn’t be here.  I won’t get into that shit…cause we’ve been around that track a few times now.  But you’ve been going off the charts…the spending…the over-the-top behavior.  What do you want?!”

Johnny had to take a couple of steps away.  Every time he was around her he wasn’t sure if he wanted to shake her or screw her…it was a bad combo for him to have rolling around in his brain.  Fortunately for him, those feelings were dying away…this was a sickness they both had and they knew it. He was recognizing things differently these days.  He wasn’t going to be played anymore. 

“Shannon…if you come back from this.  You gotta stop.  You can’t keep manipulating people the way you do to get them to feel sorry for you.  You’re  _killing_ us.” 

“Johnny!!”  Shannon turned to him, her eyes swollen and red.  

“That boy…” Johnny began to choke up as he stopped in front of her bed looking down at her again.  He saw her 17 years ago.  Leaving for the hospital.  Her pregnant belly ready to burst.  Scared..and ANGRY then as she was now.  Blaming him then as she did now.  Keeping him away even as he was grieving for his mom.  “That boy…won’t last much longer…he’s changed. I’ve changed.  He’s at a crossroads…and I won’t fail him anymore.   Johnny pushed back the tears and took hold of Shannon’s hand.  The one without the tubes and needles sticking out of it and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. 

“Johnny…I…I’m not….I’m just so scared you know?  I’m not doing this for my benefit.  I really need help!!” 

“I know…and we’ll get to the bottom of this…but you HAVE to let them HELP you, Shannon.” 

“I know.”  She turned away from him to look out the window. 

“Look at me.” He pulled her face towards his own.  “You have to let them HELP you.” 

“Okay…Johnny.  I promise.”  

“Tell him that.” 

“I will…Johnny…I will.”  She squeezed his hand. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if you…”  He left his words unsaid.  He stood up and patted the top of her head.  He bent down to kiss her forehead.  She closed her eyes.

“Get well…ok?  You’re a bad bitch…and you can do this.”  Johnny smiled knowingly at her.

“The baddest!” 

Johnny left the room. 


	11. Valentine's Day - A Danielle One-Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Picture Prompt given to me by Pinkshipper (back around Valentine's Day) - and this is for her!

 

 

 

Valentine’s Day  
 ** _Some boys kiss me_  
Some boys hug me  
I think they’re ok  
If they don’t give me proper credit  
I just walk away**

 ** _  
_**Dani woke up with a slow stretch and tapped her foot to the beat.  One of her favorite songs was waking her up today on her retro clock radio with the phone attached.   She felt great in her own skin.

She remembered what day it was.  The week before was a week of excitement leading up to this most important day in a young girl’s life.  She smiled as she kicked her feet over the side of the bed and got up doing the twist in her over-sized football jersey.  

**_They can beg and they can plead_  
But they can’t see the light (that’s right)  
‘Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right**

She thought about her 'Mr. Right.’  Every day had been a special day…just getting to know the boy she once despised when she was a boy herself.  She thought back to those days like a distant memory and shook her head.  He had proven to her that he was kind and caring and had a huge heart.  She thought of his smile.  She smiled and her dimple pressed deep into her cheek.  

She went to her dresser and pulled open the drawer, immediately tossing clothes to the floor and behind her head.  

“Nope…no…not this one….really?”  She said looking for something red.  Anything red.  She knew she should have chosen her outfit the night before but she was too busy daydreaming and trying to get her homework done.  

She danced over to her vanity mirror and admired her body for the umpteenth time.  She just loved the way she looked now…even if her hair was long and messy and definitely “slept on”.  She ran her tapered slender fingers through it, combing out some tangles and returned to her task.  It was easy to get distracted. 

Her phone rang.  

“ARRGGHH…not now!!”  She picked up the phone, knowing it would be Ali and sure enough, she heard the laughter on the other end of the phone.  

“Dani…I know you’re heading out the door right now!” 

“Uh yeah…give me a minute!”

“Dani we’re going to be late and we don’t want to be late today!”

“I know, Ali…I know!!  I can’t wait to see how many carnations and candygrams I get.”

There was a groan on the other end of the line. 

“Keep rubbing it in.  Just 'cause you’re the popular girl in school now." 

"Oh knock it off.  You know I’m only teasing.  I bet I don’t even get one!”  Dani said hopping around the room with the phone in the crook of her neck, pulling up her pink heart, white tights around her waist.   She bent over her bed to pull up the slack and smooth them over her legs.  

“I bet you get at least one…”  Ali said with an unmasked twinge of jealousy in her voice.  Dani heard it in her voice and couldn’t help but guiltily try and put her at ease.  "You know…you’re gonna get a bunch too.  I’m going to be the first person to buy you a dozen.“  

"Right…Tiger…you just worry about keeping all those suitors at bay…including the ones with floppy blonde hair and deceiving, dazzling smiles.  I’ll see you at school.  Don’t be late!”  She hung up the phone. 

Danielle settled on a red-hearted turtle neck, long-sleeved shirt and a red jumper coveralls and pink jelly shoes.  She didn’t care if she looked twelve she was going to be extra cute today.  She put on pink lipstick, having perfected the art of applying it and gloss without making too much of a mess.  She put on her trademark black fedora and silver bangles.  She nodded to herself in the mirror and headed out the door.   She grabbed her toast and air-kissed her mom, who was reading the paper and briefly looked up at her daughter, remarking how beautiful she was and for her to be careful. 

“I will Ma…love you!" 

**_'Cause we are living in a material world_  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl **

Dani walked down the hall to her class.  Several eyes turned to follow her.  It seemed to be the usual.  Dani was used to it by now.   She smiled and went to her locker and got her books and pocketed the few notes that were stuck in the metal slats.  She was sure they were notes from Johnny and she couldn’t wait to go some place quiet to read them.  They were folded like those triangle football things they all played with during class.  A couple had hearts on them.  She closed her locker and jumped back, startled.  

Johnny was leaning against the lockers with his arms folded looking back at her with a big silly grin on his face.  His boyishly handsome good looks always gave Dani’s heart a little jolt these days when she saw him.  She smiled but then played it cool, and walked past him waiting for him to catch up. 

"So…that’s it?”  He said following after her, brushing past a few people in the hallway. 

“So what’s it?”  Dani said without turning to look at him. 

“No…Good Morning, Handsome?  How did you sleep?”  Johnny said trying to snake his arm around Dani’s waist possessively to get her to walk close to him down the hallway to class. 

She stayed just out of his reach.  "Good morning, Handsome…how did you sleep?“  She said quickly and bent to get a drink of water at the fountain.  She was trying to hide her laugh.  

Johnny leaned against the wall, frustrated.  He ran a hand through his blonde bangs and willed her to look at him.  "You haven’t even seen what I’m wearing!”   
Danielle looked up from the fountain and gave him a 'once-over’.   “You look…nice.”  She said and walked away.  He stood there until she turned around, hand on her hip and a sweet smile on her face.  She nodded her head toward the classroom.  "C'mon Blondie…we’re gonna be late.“ 

Johnny caught up and grabbed Dani’s books and kissed the top of her forehead.  He ushered her into the classroom, holding the door for her and she went to her desk.  Johnny stopped and his face fell.  Dani turned to see what he was looking at.  

**_Some boys romance_  
Some boys slow dance  
That’s all right with me  
If they can’t raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be**   
  


On her desk was a literal pile of carnations, candygrams, valentine cards, red suckers with the white icing sayings and hearts on them.  Boxes of candy hearts were falling off of the desk onto the floor beside it.  There were even a couple of  balloons tied to her chair.  She looked at her desk in awe.  She blushed, the pink tinging her brown skin as she went to take her seat at the front of the classroom.  

Johnny frowned and looked at her desk again at all of the red and pink and white carnations that everyone had to spend a dollar on to buy their 'special sweetheart’ and Danielle could have opened a flower shop with the amount she received…not to mention make a dentist rich for the amount of candygrams with words of "love” and goofy sayings attached…wishing…hoping….for a date with her.  

He went to sit in the back with the other Cobras.  They all had their fair share of candygrams on their desks.  All of the girls wanted make sure that their favorite Karate Boy knew how much they thought of them.  Surprisingly, Dutch had almost as much flowers and candy as Danielle did.  He was grinning from ear to ear…supremely smug about his animal magnetism.  

“Yeah…look at this Lawrence…I cleaned up this year! I got at least ten numbers here!”

Bobby rolled his eyes at Dutch and looked at his small pile.  He didn’t do so bad.  He had enough…all the notes said something about his eyes and his wispy hair and how sweet he was.  He kept his thoughts to himself, looking over at Tommy and Jimmy who had a  couple of small piles but were not discouraged because it was only the first class and they had all day to get more candygrams and girls’ numbers. 

Bobby glanced over to where Ali was sitting at her desk a couple of rows ahead of him.  Her head was down and she was looking at some of her notes she received.  There wasn’t nearly as many showerings of goodies on her desk as there was on Danielle’s and she was trying so very hard to keep the smile plastered on her face in good support of her friend.  It was hard and she felt the burning sting of a tear at the corner of her eye and she hurriedly brushed it away. 

Bobby had hoped she at least saw that she had a flower of every color from him and at least three candygrams telling her what a good friend she was to him.  He hoped that she found the note asking her on a date for Saturday night.  He had been waiting all month to ask her out and thought this was the good time to do that.  A lot had happened between the two of them.  He didn’t like seeing her upset.  

Johnny’s desk was covered with an equal amount of flowers and candygrams and candy hearts and balloons and crap as Dutch’s was…but he didn’t care.  He didn’t want any of it.  He kept staring at Dani as she politely sifted through all of her cards and smiled up at the boys who were eagerly staring back at her wanting her acknowledgement.  Johnny almost broke his pencil in two when he saw her return smiles and shyly smell all the flowers on her desk.  It was going to be a very long morning. 

**_Boys may come and boys may go_  
And that’s all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they’re after me**

**_  
_**Dani walked through her day in a daze.  She felt so spoiled by everyone at the school and didn’t understand why she was getting all of this constant attention.  She hardly could keep a thought in the back of her mind where her friends were.  She hadn’t spoken much to Ali as she moved to each class.  She seemed to have disappeared on her…only catching her in the bathroom where it seemed like she couldn’t get away fast enough.  Dani wanted to grab her and give her a big hug.  But she was gone.  She’d make it up to her later.

And then there was Johnny.  She wanted to play and flirt and give him a hard time, but he was just as gone as Ali was.  He blew out of his first period class like he was on fire.  Dani cocked her head and watched him leave.  It was the first time her heart felt afraid that he might not like her anymore.  That all of his attention to her was vanished into air.  It hurt.  It hurt worse than any punch or kick she had received in the past.  She was going to give him a piece of her mind when she saw him again.  How could he leave her like this and not at least give her one flower or card.  What was the matter with him?

She found him sitting on a bench in the middle of the courtyard at lunchtime.  None of the other cobra boys was around him.  He was by himself, sitting on top of the table fiddling with something in his hands.  Danielle couldn’t see what it was from where she was at but she was grateful that he was alone.  Now was her chance to go over and talk to him.  She was intending to punch him in the arm and refuse to go on another date with him…especially tonight.  This was not how to treat his girl.  

“Excuse me.”  She said stopping in front of him and put her hands on her hips.    
He looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling…the sun glinting off of his bangs and eyes and giving him that angelic appearance again, the one that had her insides turning to mush.  

“Oh…do I know you?”  

“Har Har…very funny!  What happened to you??  Where have you been?!”  She barely took a breath as she scolded Johnny for leaving her alone for most of the day. 

“Did you get enough Valentines? ”  He said ignoring her rapid fire questions. She stopped abruptly and looked at him with her mouth open, disbelieving what she heard. 

“So…that’s it…” She said with a smirk. 

“I don’t even know why you want to hang out with a jerk like me…when you clearly have so many other boys to choose from.”  Johnny said hanging his head, looking at her through his bangs.  He wasn’t really upset, more teasingly making Dani feel bad…but he wasn’t about to tell her that. 

She moved in closer to him.  "Yeah…well maybe I don’t wanna choose another boy….you thought about that?“ She nudged him in the shoulder. 

He looked up and smiled, his bright white teeth dazzling her as Ali had promised.  "Well that’s good for me then…because I wouldn’t know who else to give this to.”  He said holding up a small black box. 

Danielle smiled, her whole face lighting up and her dimples in both cheeks made Johnny want to spend the rest of the day kissing them.  Just as quickly she acted aloof again…like she didn’t care what he had.  "Oh…you have something for me then?“  She studied her nails, pretending to be disinterested. 

"Maybe…” 

“May I see it?” 

“Are you going out with me tonight?” 

“That depends.”

“Oh really…” 

“Yes…oh really…” Dani said giving him a sassy toss of her hair and holding out her hand.  

Johnny put the box behind his back away from her and she pouted and stomped her jellied shoe.  She had really learned the art of flirting as her few months as a girl made her almost a natural.  

When Johnny brought his hands back around he held a delicate, silvery necklace with a heart shaped pendant.  It sparkled and twinkled in the sunlight and Danielle looked at Johnny in shock.  It was beautiful.  Johnny motioned her to come forward and she did, standing in between his legs as he expertly fastened the necklace around her slender brown neck and he lightly trailed his hands from around her and slowly adjusted her pendant against her red jumper.  He never took his eyes from her face.  

Dani swallowed hard.  She wanted nothing more than to kiss Johnny now.  She was overcome with emotion.  This was the nicest gift anyone had ever given her and it meant so very much to her that it came from Johnny.  

Without thinking….Dani threw her arms around Johnny’s neck…surprising him and she held on tight to him, burying  her face in his shoulder.  Johnny was shocked but quickly recovered, putting a hesitant arm around her waist, gingerly pulling her closer to him. 

“Thank you, Johnny…it’s…it’s  _perfect_.”  Dani whispered through the tears he felt wetting his cheek.  

“So I take that as a yes?”  Johnny said softly…pulling her back to look at him.  

“Yes!"  

**_'Cause everybody’s living in a material world_  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl**

But it was oh so much more than that.  Dani was in love. 


	12. I Thought Things Were Going Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts - 4,14,46, 62 and 100 for Jules1980 Johnny/Shannon
> 
> 4\. “I thought things were going great.”  
> 14\. “You look amazing tonight.”  
> 46\. “Dance with me.”  
> 62\. “Do you have a ride home?”  
> 100\. “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

Johnny kept swiping left. 

None of these chicks were doing anything for him.  One was too bottle blonde.  One had too much tits hanging out of her shirt.  One had no tits at all.  He was surprised that so many people were wanting a date with him.  

“Still got it.”  he smirked.  Since Miguel showed him how to used this Ap thing he thought about nothing much else.  He wanted a date.  No…he wanted something to get the thought of Carmen out of his head.  He frowned.   _Swipe Swipe Swipe._

“Hold on what’s this?” 

 

Johnny quickly set up a date with this mystery babe…she was  _SMOKIN_ hot.  Later that night when he got home he texted Miguel.  

“How did it go, Sensei?”  Miguel was eager to know if his matchmaking skills were paying off.  He had a tough assignment…but one success story would make all of his troubles with his socially awkward friend worth it. 

**_“I thought things were going great…”_ **

“But?” 

\-----

Johnny knew he had to look his best for this one.  It wasn’t hard…but he went out and bought a new leather jacket…and tried to keep it casual everywhere else.  He took Miguel’s advice and put on some old jeans.  He’d had them for a while and one of his favorite Metal T-shirts.  He had a feeling this babe would appreciate a hardcore rocker like he he was.  He had read her stats and she was pretty cool. 

 

They were going to meet at the local bar…another plus.  With the other dates he had chosen to go on…the kid friendly dingbat, the technobabble princess, Ms. Activist who wouldn’t know what to do with a stick shift if it hit her in the face…and UGH…that Bit….Nope…NOPE!  This one had to be the one!  

She had her back to him when he walked in he bar.  All he knew her by was her profile name @hotcougarmama45 and he only told her his @chicksdigkicks to keep it interesting.  She told him she’d be in the far corner so it had to be her.  

“Hey Babe…your prince charming is here.” 

She turned around slowly.  She had recognized his voice and almost visibly cringed.   

“And to think…I got THIS dressed up….for Johnny…Lawrence.” 

“Son of a…Heyyyy, Shannon…you mean to tell me there wasn’t a businessman’s convention in town somewhere?” 

“Real cute, Johnny…What the hell?!” 

“You tell me!  Where’s our son?”

“God…it’s the same script with you.  I dunno…where is he?”  *she swallowed her drink in one gulp*  “You’re paying for that.” 

“What else is new?” 

*Sigh* “I didn’t fucking ask for this.  I’m going home.  This was a bust…and a cosmic joke apparently!” *she grabbed her bag*

“Wait…hold on…alright?!”  

“What?  Got some other comment about me being a bad mom or blowing the whole firm at Edward Jones for a slice of  Apple Brown Betty?  You can save it.”  

“No…I mean…since you’re here you might as well.  I dunno…come on.  I’ll get you another what is it you’re drinking…Tequila Sunrise?”  *Johnny smirked at the girly drink of choice.  She would be waking up with a hangover the next day.  He might have some fun with that.*

Shannon paused and looked at him critically.  She didn’t know what his game was this time.  “What’s the angle, Johnny…no smart comebacks?  You just want a…drink with me?” 

“Sure…I dunno…call it…I need to feel something normal for a minute…Please?  **_You look amazing tonight._** ” 

\----

Shannon was taken aback.  She hadn’t received a compliment from Johnny that didn’t have strings attached or backhanded insult about her sex life for a very, VERY long time.  She didn’t trust him.  But there was something about his eyes tonight.  And if she could reach that far back in her memories to where she didn’t completely loath him she could remember what that look meant.  A very tiny piece of ice melted.

“Thanks…you don’t look half-bad yourself…You don’t smell like you walked out of a puddle of beer.”  

“I missed you too.”

“Shut up.”  

“Was that a smile?”

She rolled her eyes at him.  She sucked more of her drink through the tiny straw.  “Why you doing this, Johnny? I thought you said going on blind dates was for “pussies”  *she did air quotes*  

Johnny stared down at his beer.  He knew he was busted.  He couldn’t really come out and say that he was trying to do what?  Get revenge?  Patch up his bruised ego?  Get laid?

“I dunno…just seemed like something to waste my time with…I heard all the kids are doing it these days…well kids and few desperate Gen Xer’s.  Johnny looked at her pointedly. 

“Speak for yourself.” 

All of the sudden “The Pina Colada song” started up on the overhead speakers. Johnny paused on his next insult and cocked his head.  “You gotta be kidding me.”  

Shannon listened and finally giggled a little.  “How ironic.” 

Johnny motioned for the bartender to bring them two…Pina Coladas with all of the amenities.  Fruit and umbrellas and swirlie straws. 

“I’m not sure I should be mixing drinks like this.”  Shannon said taking her swirlie straw and diving in anyway. 

“That never stopped you before.” Johnny said trying to find the most manly way to drink his girly drink. “You do realize what this is right?” 

“Yeah…I remember…it’s our song.”  Shannon looked down at her drink. 

_**“Dance with me.”**_   

“What?  Johnny…I’d say you’ve had too much to drink…but we both know better than that…I am  _not_  dancing with you.”  Shannon said trying to be serious and angry…but truthfully…she had forgotten the reasons why.  Her mind was starting to drift to about 20 years prior…before things started going to hell for them.  Granted that time was brief…but she loved every minute of it. 

“C’mon…it won’t be so bad.” Johnny said getting off of his stool and pulling her with him. 

“Nooo…Johnny…this is…I’m trying to stay pissed at you!”  

“Why?  Just let it go for one night…I haven’t done anything too shitty to blow your mood…besides my presence…can you overlook that for one dance?  Especially since it’s our song?” 

Shannon looked at him like he had set this whole thing up on purpose.  She wasn’t quite convinced that he hadn’t.  

He was giving her his best patented ‘You know you wanna…” look.  She prided herself on almost being immune to it…almost.

He took her out to the middle of the bar.  There really wasn’t a dance floor, but Johnny never got embarrassed.  He was nervous though.  He was waging a battle inside of trying not to find reasons to start another war of words with her…and trying to still impress her after all of these years.  He still only knew a few basic dance steps…and Shannon was already yelling at him as he tried to execute a simple spin on the floor but knocking her in the head with his elbow. 

“OUCH…JOHNNY!”  She said rubbing her head and then hopped on one foot as he put his foot down hard on her big toe trying to dip her. “Enough with the ‘special moves’.  I wanna get out of here in one piece…thank you very much.” 

He started to look a little dejected as she was shoving him off of her.  She stopped and took pity on him.  “C’mon, you big baby…I’d figure you’d be lighter on your feet…doing all that Karate crap.”  

She pulled him closer to her body then.  “Let’s just dance…ok?” She put her hands low on his hips.  She was shorter that he was and her head rested right under his chin on his clavicle. She rested it there and closed her eyes.  She could feel his heartbeat pick up and still unsure what to do with his hands.  She started rocking with him to the music.  Hands started moving against his lower back sending a shiver up his spine.  

Johnny finally settled his hands at the middle of her back.  She was more skin than clothes and he didn’t know if she would protest at his getting ‘too friendly’ but he remembered who he was with.  She was probably shocked he didn’t have his hand on her ass right now.  He was uncomfortable at first.  Listening to her breathe…and then hum to the music… _Just give it a rest for tonight, Lawrence._   He told himself.   _You can go back to calling her a bitch tomorrow._

“Did you plan for this to happen?”  Shannon whispered, moving against his body, undulating against him, looking up into his eyes.  The alcohol and memories were flooding her better judgment and the way he was now looking at her.  His eyes a muted blue in the darkened room.  The two of them alone…shutting out the world around them.  Johnny’s fingers lazily exploring her back…moving up to cup the back of her head.  

“What…the song?  That was a coincidence…I had no idea that that fox of a babe was you on the ap…It’s just my good luck that it turned out to be you.”

“So it’s good luck now, is it?” She smiled wryly at him. 

“We’re gonna find out.”  Johnny said pulling her even closer to him.  He put his hands on her hips to still them from moving so tortuously against his front.  He was a man with needs after all…and he wasn’t oblivious to what she was doing to him.   

Stumbling out of the bar…hands everywhere.  Lips on tongues…sucking slow…sliding down jawlines and desperately trying to rid clothes from the other’s body.  Shannon had his shirt untucked from his jeans and was clawing at his back.  He hissed.  She smiled around his lips.  "Sorry, Tiger.“

"Don’t worry I’m gonna get my payback…”  He hoisted her up so that her legs were straddled around his hips.  He couldn’t formulate too many thoughts or words as he was drunk on alcohol and her intoxicating smell.  He breathed her deep. 

“Babe…it’s been too long since last time…" 

"When was that actually?”  She laughed and threw her head back giving him a good look at her cleavage which he immediately delved into.  She gasped. 

  _Earlier…_

They were back in their seats after the dance.  Holding hands and looking into each other’s eyes.

“So…that was interesting…”

“Yeah…go figure.”

“Didn’t think you could still move like that.”

“I’m not that old." 

She didn’t respond. 

"Really!  I’m not that old!”

“Ok.. _Ok_  Johnny!  You don’t have to convince me." 

Johnny was already staring morosely at his refreshed drink.  Shannon sighed. 

"It’s always about that isn’t it?" 

“It’s why you left me…" 

"Uh…I left you because you were a deadbeat loser…but that’s beside the point." 

"Keep insulting me, Shannon…it really brings out the _‘bitch’_  in your eyes." 

"Here we go…”  Her face took on it’s usual spoiling for a fight  and Johnny could swear he saw her claws extend. 

“Look…I’m not gonna start this up tonight…but it’s clear that we can’t even get through an evening without rehashing the past. ”

“ _You_  started it!" 

"Did  _not_!" 

"Did _too_!!"  

"It doesn’t matter…I can see where this is going…It’s been  _real_.”  Johnny got up and tossed some bills on the table.  

Shannon sat there…staring at the bills.  This was not how she intended this evening to go at all.  It was the first time she’d been out in weeks.  She had promised Robby that she would start staying home more…but it wasn’t working…Robby was seeing how miserable she was every day..and he knew that she needed to get out and be free for a while.  It was just who she was.  He wanted to see his mom happy more than trapped and depressed.  He told her that she could go out that night and have a good time.  She was visibly ecstatic.    
 _'OH THANKS BABY!!  Are  you sure you’re going to be ok with this?! ’_  
 _'Sure…mom.  I’m needing a break from you anyway.’_   He said giving his little dimpled smirk.  She kissed him repeatedly with her red lipstick covering him in kiss marks.  

She was intrigued by the mystery man on the dating app and thought…why not…a night of _'getting wild’_ was just what the doctor ordered.  

It turned out to be…Johnny Lawrence and she could have sworn that Robby did this to her on purpose some way.  He seemed way to eager to get her to go on this one.  Even still she thought she could make the best out of the situation.

She had decided to forget who he was and just enjoy herself.  But the past had a real way of rearing its ugliness and making her remember just how much they should never mix the fire and gasoline…which was their relationship. 

“FINE!  Just GO!  You fucked up my night like you  _FUCKED_  up everything else…Johnny!”  She couldn’t keep the sob from tinging the end of her words. 

She hadn’t intended to show weakness or start crying…but she was frustrated…didn’t have a ride home and didn’t have any chance of getting her boots knocked. 

Johnny turned around at the sound of the wounded edge to her voice.  He hated seeing her vulnerable.  She was always supposed to be the tough bad bitch that gave as good as she got.  When she cried or even remotely had an emotion leaning that way it broke him.  It always did…she had that power over him.  

“Shan…”  

“Don’t Johnny…just go."  

"No…I’m not gonna do that…” He said coming closer to her.  She looked up at him with tears swimming.  He already felt like an ass for being a dick for leaving her sitting there.  That wasn’t very gentleman like.  He looked down at her and his breath caught.  It could have been the alcohol…but he saw her just as she was the day he met her.  In a similar place…and how they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  He brushed a tear away and let his thumb linger on her cheek.   She instinctively leaned into it.  

_**“Do you have a ride home?”** _

__

“Don’t tell me you  _STILL_  have this old thing”  Shannon said between kisses as Johnny shuffled with her to the door.  He set her down and began fumbling with the belt on her jeans.  She put her leg around him pushing herself closer to the stiffness growing in his own jeans.  

“You better not be talking about what you got your hand on now, Babe…" 

Johnny growled at her as she boldly put her hand down his pants right on his hardness, through his boxers and stroked it a few times.  _"Shit…”_   

They each vied for position, fumbling with their clothes and the door handle.  Shannon clawed Johnny’s back with her long lacquered nails and he winced at the sensation, not feeling a woman’s nails digging in, in quite a while.  He bit the pulse in her neck until she gasped and buried her hands back deep in his hair. 

“We’re not going to fuck in the parking lot.”  Johnny panted kissing a trail to the valley of her breasts.  

“I’ve done worse.”  She moaned as his mouth found her nipple in her bra-less blouse.  He tugged and hummed around it.  

“I don’t wanna know what dumpster fire you recently crawled out of.”  

“You’re a riot…keep that up and I won’t give you a chance to figure it out for yourself.”  She purred and brought both hands down to squeeze his ass in his tight jeans.  

Johnny finally wrenched the door of his Firebird open and after a few more moments of trying to maneuver Shannon into the seat, blindly and then almost gave up altogether as she hopped around his waist, her legs wrapped securely around his middle.  

“Shan…we’re not going to make it back to your place…We are going to your place right?”  

“Yeah… _*breathes*_  I think Robby’s out with friends tonight.”  She said not really caring where he was at the moment.  Johnny was doing that _'thing’_ he always did.  She missed his tried and true moves on her.  They still had an affect after all of these years.  

“Johnnnnny…don’t stop!”  She moaned as his hand moved up her thigh getting closer to his intended prize.  

Johnny’s head was spinning.  Alcohol and her body.  He had no idea how they were going to get there…but he was gonna  _get there_ …and to do that he had to detach and drive.  

“Get in, Princess and sit still…it won’t do us any good getting wrapped around a telephone pole.”  
—–  
 _Later_

Robby came home late…very late…way past the early hours of the morning late. He didn’t think he had much to worry about.  He knew his mother probably wasn’t home and he probably wouldn’t see her until she wobbled her way in sometime later in the afternoon.  He sighed and shook his head.  He just wanted to throw himself on the couch and come down off of his own self-medicated high.  He didn’t take so much that he’d be unconscious soon…but it was just a nice way to end the night staring into the nothingness of the ceiling tiles and thinking about random things and finding everything funny.  Heck he even thought he heard voices coming from the other room if he thought about it long enough he could even begin to make out what the were saying.  

_**“You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”** _

_“God…you’re such a sentimental asshole!"  
_

_"Shut up and get on your knees…I’m ready to do this…again. *growls*"  
_

_"Oh…hell yeah…where have you been hiding all this energy, Tiger?"  
_

_"You’re gonna find out…Shit…you are so hot  ohhh yeah…..Fuck….right there….”_

Robby tried not to zone in on the words…but caught a few and more the sound of the voices….and his eyes went from glassy to focused.

His mother’s he recognized…and he tried to shake the sounds of her moans and sighs out of his brain…if he wasn’t high he’d realized he’d be scarred for life.  He did  _NOT_  want to know what his mom did in the bedroom… _but the other voice_. Robby cocked his head to the side.  Familiar tones and patterns.  Words and grunts. 

“Call me  _Daddy_!!"  

"Yes… _YES_ …Daddy!!"  

Robby went shock white as a sheet.  No… _NO_ ….it couldn’t be.  It wasn’t!!  He put his headphones on.  He turned the music up as loud as it would go.  He drowned out the noise but he could still hear it…faint…was it inside or outside of his head?  

Johnny came out of the bedroom and nearly crashed into the dining table in the dark.   _"Fuck…”_  He swore softly.  He didn’t know his way around the small apartment well.  He had one of Shannon’s bed sheets wrapped and tied around him like a toga.  His hair was a mess.  Sticking up at all angles and matted to his face in some places.  

His lopsided grin as he thought back to how he’d left her…sprawled and snoring in the middle of the mattress.  He needed water.  He needed  _something_  to drink.

It had a been a very long time since he’d been this muscle-relaxingly worn out. His tension was gone and he just felt good for the moment.  He actually hummed a few bars of  _“Keep On Loving You.”_    As he made his way to the kitchen. 

A disheveled head of hair popped up over the side of the couch.  Johnny had just grabbed some orange juice out of the mostly empty fridge and was making his way back to the bedroom when he stopped dead in his tracks.   A pair of green eyes leveled a piercing frown at him and Johnny swallowed hard.

He nodded at Johnny.  

Johnny nodded at him. 

Robby slowly lowered his head back down to the couch without taking his eyes off of Johnny.  

Johnny quietly went back to the bedroom and shut the door.  

“So…did you find what you were looking for, Loverboy?" 

"Uh…not exactly.  Houston…we have a problem." 


End file.
